<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Sunday Best by moontown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790439">Her Sunday Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown'>moontown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Priest Kink, they fuck in a church so lets be wary here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just trying to look nice, don’t I look nice?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Sunday Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey was just thinking about Priest AU and figured I’d toss my hat in the ring or whatever the saying is. Definitely read the timeless and fantastic “Confession” by K-chu on FanFiction.Net and on a somewhat related note, the recent angel x devil AU by reviee on Tumblr.   </p><p>Hopefully it goes without saying, but if you’re religious, do not read this. I’m not religious at all btw, so “pardon” me if some of the references are a little off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Father, I think I need some help with bible study,” a saccharine voice sounded from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The church had emptied out quickly, everyone eager to go home and eat and pretend that attending their weekly service made them a good person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, one particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>devout</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman stayed behind and approached the priest as he tidied up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of greeting his disciple with the subtle warmth everyone knew Father Sasuke for, he turned and glared down at her with borderline contempt, “And just what are you wearing today, Sakura?” He knew what she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> staying behind, but her mood did vary week to week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to look nice, don’t I look nice?” She batted long lashes up at him and picked at her skirt with one hand. She always dressed up for church, it was expected to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pink haired woman wore a long, floral print dress with fluttery sleeves and buttons all up the front. She topped the look off with dainty pearl earrings, the picture of innocence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this girl, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was anything but innocent—she was pure sin incarnate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her stockings gave the appearance of modesty, but they were crotchless and she wore no panties. Her flats did nothing to call attention to her toned legs, but they were easy to slip off so she could tease him even with her feet when they were alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Sasuke reached out and ripped open the front of her dress to get a look at what was underneath. Simple buttons could never hold him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a bra that day, yes, but it was sheer white lace and the outline of her nipples poked through. He knew she had been turned on since before she even left the house. She must have been thinking of him all through the service.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My little angel,” he murmured. The white looked good against her peachy skin, it made her almost glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to appeal to you here,” she smirked. She always picked her outfits carefully and with a certain someone in mind. She got such a thrill out of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even have to try…” He couldn’t keep up the cool, distant act for long; he could feel his cock jerk awake in his loose black pants, but he also knew she liked playing a little game. He let her think she had grabbed him with her claws and tainted him when really, he could never let her go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>They’d been at this for years. Sasuke was practically banished from his former hometown for myriad crimes and one of the only ways to get </span><em><span>everyone </span></em><span>(those bastard cops)</span> <span>off his back was to become a man of the cloth. Only then did they believe that he had truly changed his ways, as if the church was well and truly pure. And of course, Sakura would have followed him anywhere. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did his best to fulfill his duties, he performed just as everyone expected him to in public. But if he had his fun with the woman who once declared she would forever remain unmarried because the only man for her was Jesus...well, no one had to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked away from her to sit on a pew, front and center. “Come, sit on my lap and perhaps I can help with what troubles you.” Close proximity for such a noble cause couldn’t be anything but godly, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly straddled him and dug her fingers in his hair, mussing up the unruly strands he so carefully combed down earlier that morning. He’d been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracting </span>
  </em>
  <span>since the moment she stepped into church. “I was thinking about the story of Adam and Eve.” She’d had this encounter planned out for days and in every scenario, it would end very, very well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a classic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just..if you were locked in a beautiful garden with someone else, wouldn’t you just want to stay and fuck all day?” she asked bluntly like it truly befuddled her. Her nails continued scratching gently against his scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s hands palmed her breasts over her bra, thumbing at her pretty pink nipples, “Some people just want what they can’t have.” They exchanged a heavy glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him softly on the cheek, “What if I’ve already sinned?” She met him for a hot kiss on the mouth, then moved down to scrape her teeth against his neck, “What if I’ve taken a bite of the apple? Won’t you have to punish me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been a naughty one,” he murmured as his hands slid down her waist and then back to cup her round bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” she said slowly, running her hands across his broad chest, “what’s today’s lesson about?” Or: what are you going to do to me today? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back in the pew, taking in her image. The sun shined through the elaborate stained glass window behind her, outlining her softly like a halo. He could tell she was hungry for him, her eyes told him that much, but she was also licking her lips and her chest was heaving and she subtly pressed her hips against his and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With unexpected tenderness, he cupped her cheek, “I missed you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she breathed, looking off to the side bashfully and tucking a strand of rose hair behind her other ear. She often wondered if he would tire of their games, if he would truly discard her one day in an attempt to leave his old life behind, but then he would reassure her in his own ways and her thoughts would settle. He avoided her gaze in public but looked at her with searing heat in private. He knew her more than any other and he still accepted her. He loved her even when he should not. And she loved him back, wholly, deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, his hand tightened around her jaw and he forced her to look directly at him, “Today I want you to ride me like the whore you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her emerald eyes sparkled in delight and she couldn’t help but kiss him hard. He thrilled her. He bit her lower lip, “Did I say you could kiss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him, “No, but I think you like it.” She snaked her arms around his neck and crushed herself against his body. Sasuke said nothing more, only parting his mouth to welcome her tongue. Even if she misbehaved, he couldn’t help but indulge her. They kissed hungrily after being apart for most of the week. He really did perform his duties to great capacity, and Sakura’s job as a nurse kept them apart often. But Sunday was their time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me you’re ready.” He took his throbbing length out of his pants himself and watched as Sakura she pulled down the delicate cups of her bra to reveal her perky breasts. Her dress, still held together at the bottom by the long row of little buttons, was finally pulled over her head and discarded to the side. She couldn’t even meet his eyes as she lightly grinded against him. She was always the one to start the fun, but he always made sure they finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get shy on me now. I’ve seen it all, even your most </span>
  <em>
    <span>sacred </span>
  </em>
  <span>parts,” he drove his point home by running his finger along her slit. He cursed quietly because she was already soaked and her warmth called to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you touch me?” she asked breathily. Just a single touch was enough to set her alight. She craved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dipped his finger into her waiting hole and slowly circled her clit with his thumb. Sakura arched her back and he took the chance to suck on her tantalizing tits. Petite fingers pressed his head even closer to her chest and he could hear her heart beating wildly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wetness made it easy for him to slip another finger in and he lazily thrusted in and out of her. Her sounds of pleasure filled the church like clear, tinkling bells. Sweet, innocent, angelic Sakura...all his to ruin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept biting and sucking all over her chest; leaving marks was of no concern. She’d always be covered up in public, anyway. And even if he asked her to show them off, she could make up some story about clumsily falling down the stairs while helping out the elderly and everyone would magically believe her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More…” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More what, Sakura? I’m already touching you,” he drawled. He loved hearing her say it, he adored hearing those filthy words leave such plush lips. He stole a quick kiss before she could start speaking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pussy contracted involuntarily as she said, “I need you inside me, I need to get fucked by your cock.” He had made it very clear a long time ago that he loved hearing exactly what she needed. For two people who danced around in the dark, they were surprisingly straightforward in bed. There was no time to waste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And do you think you’ve earned that yet, sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’ve been good,” she whined softly. Her eyes scrunched shut as she tried to grind down harder on his fingers. She pulled him even closer, running her hands along his broad torso in an attempt to entice him. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and prevented her from fucking herself anymore. He was to set the pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good? When have you ever been good? You’re envious when I don’t give you enough attention, you’re a glutton for all sweets and you’re certainly a lustful little thing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” she cooed exaggeratedly in his ear. She must’ve been waiting to use that line all week, the minx. Feeling her teeth nibble lightly against his ear lobe set him off completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You are going straight to hell because I am dragging you down with me.” He promptly slammed her down onto his hard member so she was completely full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gasped loudly at the feeling and he quickly swallowed the rest of her sounds with his mouth. He set the pace of her hips and he dominated the kiss; even if she was on top, he was in control.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let herself be bounced up and down his cock, reveling in all the passion and intensity he could give to her. She was being stretched deliciously and the friction was everything she could ever ask for. The way he focused solely on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something she would never tire of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke!” she cried. He loved the way she said his name in private.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy now?” he growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, “Delighted.” She leaned down and licked a broad stripe up his neck. He smelled and tasted so good, another shiver went down her spine. When she started to nip at the delicate skin there, he spanked her once before digging his hands into her juicy ass. “Hey, I’m up here,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made out sloppily, not caring if their teeth clashed at times or if drool started dripping down her chin. The empty church echoed with their sounds: kisses, moans, her wet pussy getting destroyed. She kissed him harder, eyes screwing shut as she started to slow their pace to seat herself on him for longer. She needed him deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke,” she whispered against his mouth. One of his hands left her ass and slipped between their bodies to rub at her clit. Sakura leaned back to give his hand some space and Sasuke took the chance to be lewd, of course. “Look at you, taking my cock so well. A match made in heaven, huh?” Seeing her tiny hole take him in again and again was the perfect visual feast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So big..so deep,” she babbled. He could tell she was close when she couldn’t even return the banter, she just spoke mindlessly. He applied more pressure to her clit, rubbing tiny circles that drove her crazy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” she whined, as if he couldn’t feel her walls clenching around him, as if her whole body hadn’t started shuddering with pleasure. The man was intimately familiar with her tells and he was working hard to get her there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then cum.” He let her have complete control of the pace, he let her grind against him, he let her tighten her grip on his hair. He was just as devoted to her as she was to him, so watching her fall apart gave him great satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you..” she panted. She particularly enjoyed finishing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost there, you first. Come on, just let it go.” She nodded dazedly and collapsed against his body. With a final wanton moan and her eyes still closed she tipped over the edge and felt nothing but white hot bliss. More of her sweet, sweet nectar coated his shaft and got his pants even messier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed his neck sloppily after the wave of pleasure subsided, “Are you gonna cum now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I not? The real question is </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He pushed her off him to massage her breasts while he considered it. Every part of her body just seemed like the perfect cum dump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside me. What if you get me pregnant one day?” she gasped gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then they’ll think you’re the Virgin-fucking-Mary. But I’m not risking that today.” He’d zeroed in on his target and wasn’t changing his mind.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted, “So you won’t cum inside today?” She couldn’t help but rock against him gently even if she was sensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got other plans to get you messy. And who says we’re only doing this once today?” Even if he didn’t entirely mind it, he would prefer to eat her out later without lapping up his own semen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her expression brightened at the prospect and he kissed her affectionately. She was so sweet. But his dick was throbbing and she was his release. He pulled away to lift her gently up and off his length.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now get on your knees and fucking worship me,” he ordered with a tone of voice that she would’ve been foolish to rebel against.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scrambled to get on the floor and clean him of her essence, trying her hardest to maintain eye contact. He was looking at her so hungrily. She panted against his cock, licking feverishly, licking like it was the last supper she’d ever eat. Her hot mouth took him in completely and when she started sucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>he couldn’t take it much longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roughly and without warning, he yanked her head back by the hair and beat his cock once to finally reach his peak. Obediently, she stayed completely still while he painted her face and chest with his hot cum. Sakura’s eyes closed contentedly and she breathed heavily in true bliss. “Thank you,” she said reverently. Sasuke slumped back, trying to recover. What a pretty picture Sakura made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only when she was covered in his seed did she truly feel her Sunday best. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. There’s that. Hope you liked it, I don’t know if it was too much or not :/ Maybe subtle would’ve been better? It felt a little porn script-ish LOL idk anyway, I’ll try to update some other stuff soon, sorry for my absence…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>